Libertas
by Shaydor
Summary: Daniella wakes up after having an accident and everything has changed. Has she somehow acquired the azoth she was lacking?
1. Chapter 1

Daniella's eyes snapped open, harsh white light flooding her vision. She heard a voice. It sounded familiar. She felt a vague caress on her upper arm. She stared up at the bright light, knowing that her eyes would adjust to it after some time. She did not try to move.

As her consciousness slowly returned, she realised she must have had some sort of mishap and her master had been fixing her. It happened from time to time. Sometimes she would fall off of a high surface while dusting or have a run-in with one of the other inhabitants of the castle. These events could result in what Master Lorenzo called injuries. Afterwards, she would always find herself on her master's cold, metal table, staring at the ceiling.

She wondered what had happened this time. Daniella could not remember any incident which could have led her here. She dared not ask, either.

Lorenzo was proud of her. He said that she was his greatest creation… the perfect woman. He would sometimes call her just to marvel at her as she stood before him. He was satisfied with his creation, but he made sure she knew her place.

"Get up," she heard him say.

She sat up, even though she still could not see well. A wave of dizziness hit her for the first time in her life. Her chest felt restricted, yet she felt as though she could breathe more deeply than she ever had. Her vision sharpened and she looked at her master.

He sat calmly in his wheelchair, watching her with interest. "Come here," he commanded.

Daniella had always been able to feel pain but in a rather elusive way. It was almost there but not quite. Just on the edges of her being. Yet as she stood up to walk over to her master, she felt a searing pain in her chest.

She gasped involuntarily and sank to her knees. She regretted it immediately, knowing it wasn't proper behaviour. As tears stung her eyes, she looked up at her master.

Lorenzo was smiling – his old, cracked face lit up like Daniella had never seen it before. As she watched in awe, her master threw his head back and laughed. The sound that escaped him was high-pitched, a rasping shrieking noise that came out in short bursts.

Daniella had not heard all that much laughter in her existence, and this frightened her. She backed away toward the table she had been upon a few moments ago.

When Master Lorenzo's gaze fell upon her again, however, he was smiling in a way that seemed… kind. He stretched a hand towards her, reaching for her face. She remained motionless.

He caressed her cheek, the somewhat fond smile still gracing his features.

Some time later, Daniella stood in the room that had been prepared for their guest, Fiona. Would the young miss come back here? She seemed to have been… frightened. Daniella tried to recall exactly what she had been doing before her latest mishap. She remembered trying desperately to find Miss Fiona… but what for?

Normally she would have been able to simply stand and wait for hours if that was what she needed to do, but Daniella could barely keep still. Master Lorenzo had said that he needed Fiona for something, so she had to find the miss. However, there was a good chance that the girl wouldn't come back here at all, so Daniella decided to actively seek her out.

She wandered the halls for a while, having no way of telling where Miss Fiona could be. The girl was clumsy, Daniella remembered, and spoke to her dog, who would bark in response or alarm. They were a noisy pair, and the castle was incredibly quiet in most places, so if Daniella walked around for long enough she would be sure to find them.

She was about to walk past the dining room for the third time when she decided to rather go into it. She walked around the long table slowly. For a moment, she almost remembered something, but it slipped away before she could be certain of what it was. Her eyes swept across the room towards the door that led to the kitchen. She approached it with caution.

A large pot sat on the stove, neglected. Daniella let out a moan, recalling what she had cooked in that pot and attempted to feed to Miss Fiona. She realised now how dreadful that was. Why had she not understood that it was wrong before? She had been ordered to do it, but by whom?

For a while, Daniella kneeled on the cold kitchen floor. She did not notice that there were footsteps approaching until she heard a shriek coming from the doorway. She stood up and turned around sluggishly to see Fiona scrambling away from her.

"Miss!" Daniella called out, speaking louder than she could ever remember speaking before.

Fiona had already started running, shadowed by the dog. Daniella followed patiently, knowing that she would catch up with the girl even though she could not run herself. Or could she? So many things seemed different since she had woken up earlier. She pushed herself to walk faster.

Following Miss Fiona up the stairs to the guest room, she quickly and quietly locked the door through which they had entered, knowing that only a small part of the castle was accessible from the other door in this room, which led outside. She stood very still for a few seconds, listening.

Daniella noticed a broken window pane, making a mental note to have it fixed. What had happened to it? Again, a flash of a memory, and then it was gone.

She could hear heavy breathing coming from under the bed. She could have dragged the girl out, but she now thought she understood how frightened Fiona must be. Perhaps she should be more… comforting.

"Miss," she said, walking carefully around the bed. "The master will see you now."

A whimper came from where Fiona was.

Daniella pretended not to hear it. She walked toward the television. Maybe Fiona would remain calmer if she thought her exact location remained unknown.

Perhaps it would be wise to try to reassure her. "He does not intend…" _to harm you_. The words died on her lips. In fact, she believed that he did intend just that. There had been one other girl, before Miss Fiona… she had been there because Master Lorenzo had thought that she had Azoth.

There was a shuffling noise behind Daniella, then silence again.

_Azoth…_

The sound of the door being tried came from somewhere behind Daniella, and Fiona let out a small but high pitched moan.

Daniella had wanted azoth. Did she have it now? Was that why everything had changed?

She turned to face Fiona, looking straight into those blue eyes. If she did, indeed, have azoth now, then why was Fiona still alive and seemingly unharmed? She observed the girl's clothing – a dingy, blood stained medical gown. Yet, she didn't appear hurt, only frightened.

"Miss…" she said again, reaching a hand towards Fiona.

"Please," Fiona stammered. "Don't hurt me. I just… please let me out of here."

Daniella realised that she stood between Fiona and the other doorway. Feeling pity for the frightened girl, she opened the back door and walked to the other side of the room, leaving Fiona plenty of space to run.

The girl remained near the bed, her features uncertain. She glanced towards the open door and then looked back at Daniella. The dog came out from under the bed to stand at Fiona's feet.

Daniella felt a small amount of panic rise up in her. The dog might attack her, especially if Fiona told it to do so. She took a step back and did a quick scan of the room to see if there was anything she could use to defend herself. Her eyes settled on the broken pane of glass.

Then she remembered.

She looked down at her now-shaking hands, to see that there were still small cuts on both of them, the right hand more severe. Touching her cheeks, she remembered feeling tears running down them for the first time. She had chased Miss Fiona with a shard of glass, wishing to steal the azoth from her. Her aim had been to murder the girl so that she could be complete… but instead Fiona had…

Daniella's hands flew to her chest, feeling the area where she had felt immense pain upon awakening. Stinging discomfort ran through her torso when she touched it. She grabbed at the collar of her undershirt and tore it down the middle, then the top of her apron too, until she could see the pale flesh between her breasts.

A long wound ran jaggedly down towards her stomach, decorated with untidy black stitches but still a fresh wound. She touched it gingerly, embracing the pain that washed over her.

She remembered the glittering shards of glass raining down upon her, as she had looked up at them, so much like the one she had loosened from this very window with murderous intent. She remembered the large fragment falling towards her, and then piercing right through her body.

Daniella remembered how she had truly felt pain for the first time, and how she had welcomed death.


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of death, Daniella had awoken to a life that had seemed the same at first but was entirely different.

She looked around the guest bedroom to find that Miss Fiona was gone. She couldn't have gone far, Daniella figured, since all doors that led into the main part of the castle were still locked.

She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to help Fiona. The girl was in danger, if Riccardo hadn't found her already, and Daniella wanted to stop whatever he or Lorenzo would do. She recalled what had happened to the girl before, and didn't wish a similar fate upon Fiona.

She made her way out of the bedroom. It was dark outside and the air was chilly. Daniella removed her stiff jacket and stood for a moment, enjoying the tingling sensation that the cold produced on her bare forearms. After a few minutes of this, she put the jacket back on and went down a flight of stairs, wondering where Fiona would have gone, listening for footsteps or growling.

After a while, she heard a sound. Was it the girl's voice? She stood as still as she could. She heard it again, deciding that it was definitely Fiona's voice, heading back toward the courtyard.

She watched as Fiona led the dog toward the main gate. The foolish girl would never get that open, unless she had somehow acquired a key…

Daniella held her breath. If Miss Fiona were to escape, would Daniella follow? She felt the sudden need to break free of this place. Here, she had little control over her life… She laughed aloud. She had never thought about control, never needed it. She had seen books about the world, but had never felt a desire to see anything beyond the castle until now.

Her laugh had startled Fiona, who was looking up to where Daniella stood, her eyes wide. She struggled with the key frantically, dropped it on the floor, tried again, and then gave up in defeat. She slumped against the gate and the dog nuzzled her hand.

It was the wrong key. Daniella had never had the privilege of owning a key to any of the gates that led out of the castle's walls, but she could obtain one.

She walked as silently as she could to the girl, who only noticed her when she was close by. Fiona started to scramble away.

"Do not run from me," Daniella said, trying to keep a calm tone of voice. It was difficult, however, as she was excited at the prospect of leaving the castle. "I will help you."

"Y-you attacked me!" Fiona exclaimed. "I thought you were dead!"

Daniella said nothing, unsure of how to convince the girl that she was sincere. She held her hand out for Fiona to take, but Fiona stood up on her own, keeping some distance between herself and the maid. The dog growled softly as Daniella tried to walk closer to Fiona.

Daniella tried not to let it frighten her. "I will get the gate key for you," she said. She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Fiona said.

Daniella stopped. Did Miss Fiona want to stay? It seemed as though she really wanted to get out, but perhaps Daniella was mistaken. She was still new to many emotions, although what she knew of them was somehow instinctual. Still, she could not be sure yet. So she turned around again and waited for the young woman to speak.

"Th-thank you for letting me go earlier," Fiona said hesitantly. "I… just want to go home. I don't even know what azoth is, really, or why everyone wants it from me." She trailed off, looking back at the main gate nervously. "I truly do want your help, but I'm not sure I can trust you."

"Trust," Daniella repeated. She played with the word in her head. How could she… gain Miss Fiona's trust? She wasn't sure what people did to earn it.

Debilitas had had a key to the main gate, Daniella was sure of it. She had seen it when she had gone into his hut to clean (which wasn't very often as it was not high up on her list of duties) and she hoped that it was still there.

As she made her way to the hut, she realised that Fiona and the dog were following her, although from a safe distance. Perhaps the dog would ward off Debilitas if he came to the hut while they were there. Daniella hoped so, since she did not want to have to deal with the big fool thinking that she was a doll. Perhaps he thought Fiona was one, too. Daniella wondered if he had been a bother to Fiona at all.

Upon entering the hut, a rancid stench invaded Daniella's nostrils. She tried her utmost to find the key without having to touch anything, but after a few minutes of searching, she accepted that she would have to. Eventually she did find a large key, one she believed to be the one for the main gate, hidden among some of the dolls.

Fiona was waiting outside the hut, the dog sitting obediently at her side. Daniella considered going straight to the main gate with the key, but remembered Fiona's comment about trust, so she handed the key to the girl and followed her to the gate.

Fiona kept glancing over her shoulder, and Daniella wasn't certain if it was to check that she was following or to be sure she wasn't going to attack her again.

Dawn was breaking, illuminating the castle's walls with a soft glow. Daniella had never known how beautiful the sunrise could be. As they neared the main gate, she realised that she felt remorse for what she did to Fiona. She would deal with that later, though, since she was inches from freedom.

Fiona inserted the key into the lock, and once again, struggled to turn it. She looked down at the dog, thanked it, smiled, and tried again. The key turned easily this time, and Fiona pushed the heavy wooden gate open.

She walked a few steps onto a path that led into the forest beyond, then turned back to Daniella. "Thank you," she said, managing a weak smile before walking away, down the winding forest path, disappearing among the trees.

Daniella remained motionless. She could leave, too, but what would she do? She knew nothing of the world outside of the castle. What was it like? Where would she go?

She looked back at the castle's main door. There was nothing left for her here. She stepped out of the main gate, feeling a rush of excitement at her liberation, and walked leisurely down the pathway. She stopped every now and then, enjoying the sights, sounds and scents that the forest offered.

"Miss!" Daniella called out after a while. Both women had been keeping to the path that led through the forest, and thus she had caught up with Miss Fiona.

Fiona looked startled as Daniella touched her arm. "Please don't take me back there!" she cried.

"I want to come with you," Daniella said.

Fiona's expression was puzzled, but she did not refuse. She nodded, her features still baffled, and continued slowly down the path.

Daniella was comfortable with the lack of conversation, as she had never had to talk much. She didn't know what she would say if Fiona did expect her to speak, in fact. So, they walked along in silence.

Daniella enjoyed the greenery that surrounded them. Again, she was astonished that something so simple could be so lovely. A little river ran near the path at one point, and she was delighted by the sound.

After several hours they came to what Daniella figured was simply a bigger, paved path, where they stopped.

"A road!" Fiona exclaimed. "Surely we can find our way from here." She said the word 'we' with slight hesitation, looking at the dog, then at Daniella.

Daniella waited for them to continue on, but Fiona sank to her knees on the grass near the 'road'. She began to weep, and Daniella realised this was bad. She let it go on for a while, though, since there was nothing else she could do.

"I'm terribly sorry," Fiona sobbed eventually. "I'm just so, so tired. So much has happened; it's just all too much to take in. My parents… my parents can't be dead! They can't be…" Her wails became even louder.

The dog was rubbing his nose against the girl's head. Was he trying to comfort her? Could Daniella comfort her, too? How? She gently touched Fiona's arm.

Fiona quietened slightly. Whether it was because she was, indeed, comforted or actually startled was hard to tell. Daniella let her hand rest there, though.

"I'm so sorry," Fiona apologised again. "I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Miss," Daniella said. "We should go. You will need to have a meal soon." She had always been ordered to cook once a day, and had eaten only then, so she would be fine for a while.

"I… I suppose you're right," Fiona admitted, standing up. "But which way should we go?"

Daniella realised that neither of them knew. This was an opportunity for her to make a conscious decision. For a fleeting moment, she felt nervous, but then she felt a new feeling – courage. They had to go on, and they had to make a choice. Miss Fiona was weak, so Daniella would have to take the lead. She would decide, and she would be in control. She turned to the left and made a wide gesture.

Fiona looked at her with hopeful eyes, and turned to the dog. "Come, Hewie," she said.

"Hewie," Daniella repeated.

Fiona gave her a genuine smile and they began their journey down the old, forgotten road.


End file.
